Lo que debió pasar
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: Mi punto de vista de lo que sucedió entre Kirito y Asuna luego de la final de BBO (antes de que fuera a rescatar a Sinon a su casa, y mientras él despierta en el hospital) KiriAsu Fluff


_Sword Art Online no me pertenece! Esta es solo parte de mi imaginación trabajando..!_

.

_**- Lo que debió pasar...-**_

.

Lentamente abrió los ojos adecuándolos a la luz. Como siempre le pasaba cuando dejaba el mundo virtual para volver a la realidad, tenía esa ligera sensación de desgano, de vacío, la que fue mermando conforme sus sentidos volvían a la vida. Sintió un ligero peso en su mano izquierda, y se volvió aún con su _AmuSphere _puesto para ver que lo ocasionaba, sorprendido -aunque no tanto- de encontrar aquel largo cabello mandarina que ocultaba un rostro que él conocía muy bien.

Apenas empezó a incorporarse, que la chica se giró en su dirección. El rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas aún estaba fresco, estaba mordiéndose el labio, y él conocía ese gesto: era el que usaba cuando estaba preocupada.

- ¡Kirito kun...!- exclamó en un respingo, dando un salto y abrazándolo de la cintura, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho desnudo, entre los cables y electrodos que seguían conectados a su cuerpo.

Con la mano restante el muchacho se quitó el aparato de la cabeza, devolviéndoselo a la enfermera que rápidamente se acercó adivinando su gesto, para luego volver hacia sus maquinas donde procedió a desconectar y apagar todo, obviando a los jóvenes y confiriéndoles algo de privacidad.

Kazuto observó la mata de cabello anaranjado que le cosquilleaba el cuello, y la sensación de sentirla tan cerca despertó otra emoción, un olvidado _Dèja vú,_ recordaba cuando allá en el piso 74 de SAO y tras la difícil derrota a '_The Gleam Eyes_' ella lo había abrazado de igual manera, con desesperación como si su vida dependiera de eso.

- Asuna, si sigues apretujándome de esa forma...- comenzó intentando ponerle una nota de humor a la situación.

Pero igual que en esa oportunidad el agarre de la chica se intensificó. Aferrando sus delgados brazos en torno a la cintura masculina, aprovechó aquel movimiento para esconder su rostro lloroso.

- Baka... me tenías muy asustada- oyó que decía con voz inestable -Nunca te perdonaré que me ocultaras que tan peligroso era ese juego. Pudiste morir...

Él sonrió tristemente soltando un suspiró y revolviéndole el cabello para que de ese modo levantara la cabeza – Perdón, no creí que se pusiera tan violento.

Asuna se incorporó y se limpió las comisuras de los ojos, a juzgar por sus pupilas irritadas había llorado un buen rato. Eso hizo que Kazuto se sintiera culpable; había escondido lo cruento de Gun Gale Online por su propio bien y para evitar ponerla en peligro, luego de lo ocurrido en Sword Art Online y Alfheim Online, exponerla a una nueva amenaza era un riesgo que no pensaba correr. Sin embargo no había tomado en cuenta las consecuencias de sus actos, porque ella _sí _había sufrido, de diferente modo quizás, pero había logrado afligirla.

- Lo siento- reiteró y le picó la mejilla con ternura -Ahora debo...

_- ¡Papá! ¡Mamá y yo estuvimos echándote ánimos para que derrotaras a Death Gun...! ¡Ambas sabíamos que lo lograrías! ¡Papá nunca nos decepcionas...!_- la suave vocecita infantil que lo interrumpió provenía desde algún lugar junto a su lecho, e inclinándose descubrió el móvil entre las mantas y la pantalla que encendida se reproducía en altavoz.

- Yui... - sonrió tomando el aparato con una mano, mientras con la restante tomaba la mano de su novia.

_- Mamá interrogó a Kikuoka san, y con mi ayuda descubrimos todo ¡papá pensó que podía ocultarnos los detalles..!_

- En definitiva creo que subestimé los poderes de detective de Asuna...

- ¡Hey!

-__Chrysheigh ____san tuvo que decir que tipo de trabajo era el que tenía papá, y mamá le pidió que le dijera desde donde estabas conectad____o, así que dej____ó____ ALO para venir a ____este hospital y ____estar aquí contigo.__

- No me sorprendería que ella usara algún objeto cortante para obligarle a hablar...

- ¡Q-que...!

_- ¡Mamá se preocupa por ti papá!_

El joven se giró a su ofendida novia y le sonrió mientras entrecruzaba los dedos contra los de ella en ese familiar gesto afectuoso entre ellos -Lo se, y pude sentirlo Yui, fue gracias a su apoyo que pude derrotar a Death Gun. Sin ustedes eso nunca hubiera sucedido, y hoy estaríamos lamentando mi muerte...

_- ¡Papá...!_

- ¡No juegues con eso Kirito Kun...!- exclamó la pelirroja ahora si perdiendo la paciencia y dándole un leve empujón, molesta por sus palabras. Sin embargo no llegó demasiado lejos; el joven sonrió perversamente y haciendo acopio de su fuerza, le dio un tirón a la mano pequeña que persistía en soltarlo, se acercó a su rostro y con el mismo envión atrapó sus labios en un beso hambriento que duró más de lo que había planeado.

_- ¿Ahm papá, mamá... que ocurre...?_

La consternada voz de Yui hizo que ambos jóvenes se separaran de golpe, recordando que no estaban solos en la habitación, sobretodo al ver la cara azorada de Aki la enfermera, y la risita burlona que les dedicó apenas tomaron conciencia de ella.

- No sabía que podías ser tan apasionado Kirigaya kun- amplió la sonrisa al ver la cara ruborizada del chico.

- ¡C-cállate!

- … Y Yuuki san debe ser la envidia de toda su escuela ¿verdad?- siguió diciendo la mujer riendo al ver como el bochorno se confería a la chica que sacudía las manos frente a ella negando fervientemente con su cabeza.

- ¡No es lo que crees Aki san!

- En realidad es al revés...

- ¡C-cállate Kirito kun...!

_- Mamá no sé lo que está sucediendo, la batería de tu teléfono está a punto de agotarse. Iré con tía Leafa a ALO... saluda a papá de mi parte. Los amo._

- Tambien te amo Yui, dile a los chicos que me conectaré en la noche. Muchas gracias por todo.

- Nos vemos en la noche Yui chan- Asuna tomó su teléfono y dando un suspiro cortó la comunicación. Cuando se volvió a ver a su novio, este estaba saliendo apresuradamente de la cama, intentando quitarse de encima los electrodos -¿Qué haces...?

- Debo ir.

- ¿A dónde?

Kazuto resopló despeinándose el cabello -Aún no se ha terminado... le prometí a Sinon que iría a verla apenas me desconectara, _alguien _está tras ella y...

Por un segundo ninguna emoción cruzó su hermoso rostro, luego ella suspiró y se encogió de hombros sonriendo con comprensión -¿Y siempre cumples tus promesas verdad?

- ¿Ehhh...?

Asuna no dijo nada más, tomó las prendas de ropa que él había usado anteriormente, las cuales estaban prolijamente dobladas sobre un mueble, y le colocó con cuidado la camiseta por encima de la cabeza, esperó a que se acomodara las mangas, para luego ayudarle con la chaqueta y las zapatillas.

- Buena suerte Kirito kun, no olvides que quiero conocerla.

Kazuto la observó extrañado, mientras él estaba de pie, ella seguía sentada en la cama sin hacer ademán de moverse -¿No vas a salir conmigo? Puedo dejarte de camino a la estación de Shinjuku.

Asuna alzó la vista -Yo me quedaré a ayudar a Aki san a acomodar este desorden. Y además estas perdiendo tiempo valioso para ayudar a Sinon san. ¡Ve!

El joven abrió la boca pero no dijo más, metió las manos en los bolsillos mientras buscaba las llaves de su motocicleta. Tardó solo unos segundos en los que parecía estar tomando algún tipo de decisión, luego se encamino a paso rápido hacia la puerta, y tras abrirla con igual urgencia, salió. Asuna pudo ver como corría por el pasillo hacia donde se encontraba el elevador.

- Es difícil ser la novia de un héroe ¿verdad?

La muchacha se volvió a la enfermera, que luego de desconectar y apagar aquellos costosos aparatos, estaba sentada a un lado con una computadora portátil tecleando algo a velocidad sorprendente. Ni siquiera estaba viéndola.

- No es que eso me moleste- le confesó soltando un suspiro resignado -Después de todo _así _lo conocí. Kirito kun me salvó de morir en SAO.

- Lo sé, él me lo contó. Siempre habla de ti, Kirigaya kun realmente, realmente te quiere mucho. Y estaba muy angustiado por ocultarte la verdad de GGO.

Asuna sonrió en respuesta -Lo sé- se levantó y con energía renovada acomodó las sábanas y mantas, arrellenó la almohada y la ubicó con cuidado sobre la cama tendida -Sería imposible que cambiara su forma de ser. Si eso sucediera ya no _sería _él- añadió con suavidad.

Aki levantó la vista del monitor y la observó, ensayó una sonrisa reconfortante -Un gran poder lleva consigo una gran responsabilidad...

Asuna frunció el ceño -Eso creo que lo he oído en algún lado.

- Así es Yuuki san, fue el guión de una película vieja, pero creo que ilustra muy bien lo que ocurre ahora. Él te quiere y debes recordar eso no importa qué.

- ¡Jamás lo he dudado!- se apresuró a replicar.

- Igual no tienes que preocuparte...- volvió la vista hacia el monitor y siguió escribiendo -A juzgar por sus previas acciones tienes a Kirigaya kun completamente perdido por ti...

- ¡A-a-aki san...!- el rostro de la chica casi hacia juego con el glorioso color de su cabello. Se aclaró ruidosamente la garganta – N-no es lo que piensas.

- Pues yo si fuera tú haría buen uso de eso...

- ¿Q-que...?

Pero la enfermera tan solo rió meneando la cabeza, alzó la vista y movió el monitor en su dirección -Bien, ya terminé esto, el burócrata con anteojos me pidió que lo redactara cuidadosamente, es el informe medico de la salud de Kirigaya kun que ira estrictamente a su historial clínico ¿quieres darle una ojeada?

- ¿Para qué? No soy doctor, no entendería nada.

- Él no cesa de decir lo _celosa _que eres, creí que te interesaría leer este tipo de cosas...

- ¿¡Que yo _soy_ qué...!?- exclamó Asuna entre dientes antes de hacer un puchero adorable, y abrocharse el cierre de su chaqueta, para luego dirigirse a paso firme a la puerta.

- Ah, pero ¿Yuuki san?

Ella desarmó su gesto enfurruñado y se permitió reír con suavidad -Lo siento, en verdad es tarde y estoy sola en casa. Debo volver antes de que anochezca- juntó las manos e hizo una graciosa reverencia -Fue un placer conocer a Aki san, y muchas gracias por cuidar de Kirito kun- mantuvo el gesto -Muchas gracias de verdad.

La mujer se sintió levemente avergonzada ante la profunda genuflexión, aquel cabello castaño anaranjado casi llegaba al ras del suelo. Se aproximó presurosa poniendo las manos en sus hombros -¡Ya niña! No tienes que agradecer, no es solo parte de mi trabajo, realmente le tengo aprecio a ese chico.

Asuna le sonrió otra vez -Gracias. Hasta otra oportunidad.

**…-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...**

Asuna caminó lentamente hasta la estación de trenes. El sol estaba perdiéndose tras el horizonte y la temperatura había descendido considerablemente. No tardaría en anochecer.

Subió las escaleras hasta la terminal en el preciso instante en que la formación salía del andén. Soltó un suspiro resignado, debería esperar unos diez o quince minutos hasta que el próximo tren arribara. Caminó por la plataforma momentáneamente desierta sentándose en uno de los fríos asientos, ni bien lo hizo un escalofrío la recorrió. Se subió el cuello del abrigo y metió las manos en los bolsillos mientras hundía la cabeza entre los hombros buscando calor, en tanto repiqueteaba el suelo con el taco de sus botas.

Quince minutos después puntual, entraba el tren a la estación. Para esas alturas el andén había vuelto a llenarse de gente que junto a ella esperaba que las puertas se abrieran para subir.

Una vez dentro del vagón, milagrosamente consiguió un asiento junto a la ventana y se sentó, quitó las manos de los bolsillos y las refregó varios segundos para que les volviera la circulación. Luego extrajo su teléfono del bolsillo y observó la hora. Casi las seis y cuarto de la tarde. También tenía un mensaje de Rika, el que leyó inmediatamente, pese a la luz roja parpadeante que le indicaba que la batería de su móvil estaba casi al borde del colapso; _'Asuna surgieron problemas de último momento y no podré ir ¡Lo siento...! en compensación iré a desayunar contigo mañana...¿Has visto el avatar de Kirito? Era alguna clase de broma ¿verdad? Tenemos mucho de que hablar __de esa última batalla__...'_

Asuna reprimió una sonrisa antes de que esta se convirtiera en un suspiro derrotado, guardó el móvil en su bolsillo. Por lo visto sin la presencia de Rika (Liz) habría de pasar la noche sola. Otra noche más en esa inmensa casona. No es que eso le molestara pero era agradable tener algo de compañía para variar. Sobretodo cuando eres una joven de clase alta, la menor de una familia poderosa, pero de carácter tímido y reservado, y a quien le costaba sobremanera hacer amigos. De no ser por sus dos años en SAO hubiera seguido una vida dedicada arduamente a sus estudios, aceptando todo lo que los demás predispusieran para ella... como un matrimonio arreglado. Sin ser capaz de negarse.

Sin embargo su estadía en SAO había despertado otra parte de ella, una parte que se preocupaba por los demás, que luchaba por sobrevivir, que podía ser amistosa, genuina. Y por sobretodo... que podía enamorarse y ser correspondida...

_- La próxima estación es; Miyanosaka_~

Aquello pareció despertar a la chica de sus pensamientos. Se abrochó la chaqueta y se puso de pie en el preciso instante en que las puertas se abrían dejando bajar a los transeúntes, ella debió de pegar un pequeño salto para no quedarse atrapada dentro del vagón. Eso le pasaba por ser despistada y distraída. Suspiró otra vez mientras seguía la corriente de personas y descendía de la estación.

El paisaje que la recibió delataba una temprana noche de invierno, claro en esa época del año oscurecía temprano, y a las siete de la tarde ya era de noche.

Caminó rápidamente por la acera, una, dos, tres cuadras, cuando oyó a lo lejos el sonido inconfundible de una motocicleta. No le presto demasiada atención, hundió las manos en los bolsillos y siguió caminando, obviando los hilos de vapor que salían de sus labios y que se condensaban en el aire. Pero el sonido del vehículo se hizo más cercano, hasta que a punto de cruzar una calle, a solo unas cuadras más de su casa, una moto negra con su ocupante le cerraron el paso.

Ella no tuvo miedo, retrocedió si poniendo las manos en la cintura e inclinándose levemente al conductor quien rápidamente se quitó el casco pero sin hacer ademán de descender. La luz del farol que estaba justo encima de ellos le dio de lleno en la cara

- ¿Porque demonios no atiendes tu teléfono?

- ¡¿K-kirito kun que le pasó a tu rostro?!- Asuna exclamó obviando el tono enojoso de su novio, y acercándose a él al notarle los raspones frescos en su mejilla, además de que estaba muy pálido.

- Estoy bien- dijo rechazando la mano de la chica cuando fue a revisarle la cara. Sostuvo su muñeca en el aire y reiteró levemente alterado -¿Porque no contestas el maldito teléfono, huh? Estuve tratando de comunicarme contigo.

- ¿Eh...?- Asuna pareció sorprendida por sus palabras, rebuscó en sus bolsillos y sacó el móvil, soltando un suspiro al hallarlo apagado -Oh, lo siento me quedé sin batería- lo miró fijamente antes de reír con suavidad -¿Por eso estás tan molesto?

- No estoy molesto- farfulló aunque su voz denotaba todo lo contrario -Fui a buscarte al hospital, y aún estaba Aki san...

- Oh ¿Ella seguía allí?

Kazuto no contestó, frunció los labios y de pronto pareció más enojado.

- ¿Que?- prosiguió -¿Aki san hizo algo?

- No, no es eso.

- ¿Entonces..?

- Ella dijo... ella dijo que sabía que iría a buscarte, y me _esperó _solo para tener el placer de decirme que ya te habías ido...

Asuna abrió grande los ojos antes de soltar una risita divertida frente al malhumor de su novio que no encontraba eso gracioso en lo más mínimo.

- Esa mujer es _rara_- dijo el muchacho entre dientes y agregó para si viendo con molestia como la chica seguía riendo intentando detener su risa sin mucho resultado -Mira que decirme que se sentía _realizada_ con solo ver la cara que pondría al saber que ya no estabas ahí...

- ¿Eh?

- Nada- se quitó sus guantes negros y volvió a tomar la mano de la chica, esta vez con suavidad. Entrecruzó los dedos a los de ella compartiéndole algo del calor de sus palmas -Debiste enviarme un mensaje antes, estaba preocupado, baka.

- ¿Kirito kun preocupado? ¿Porque será?- le hizo una mueca burlona, antes de tocarle con consternación la mejilla lastimada -¿Cómo te hiciste esto?

- Larga historia- en realidad no quería hablar del tema, y mucho menos que ella lo supiera -Ya todo acabó, y Sinon está bien.

- Me alegro mucho- asintió -Y espero hayas hecho una cita en el Dicey café para conocerla.

- Oh... creo que es demasiado pronto para eso- la joven lo observó con una mueca interrogante -Ya habrá tiempo, y ella de verdad necesita una amiga como Asuna.

- Oh tú...- se estremeció levemente. Ahora que se había quedado quieta el frío estaba calándole hondo, aunque pretendía no notarlo -Estoy segura de que encajará perfectamente en nuestro grupo con Leafa, Liz, y Sílica...

- ¿Tienes frío?- preguntó preocupado advirtiendo sus ligeros espasmos, maldiciéndose el no haber notado antes la baja temperatura, e ignorando lo que dijera -Te acompañaré hasta tu casa.

- ¿Estas seguro? Usualmente Kirito kun no se atreve a acercarse mucho...

- ¡E-eso es porque tu madre no me tiene mucho aprecio!

- Pues no lo solucionarás escondiéndote y huyendo.

- Eres cruel Asuna, sabes que no le agrado...- suspiró antes de hacer una pequeña maniobra con su moto, enfrentándola -Sube- le ordenó.

- ¿Q-que...? ¡Ni lo sueñes! Estamos solo a unas pocas cuadras.

Kazuto volvió a suspirar -Está bien- descendió, tomó la mano de ella que había escondido en su bolsillo y con la restante sostuvo el vehículo mientras se ponían en marcha.

- De todos modos no tienes que preocuparte, ni mi madre, ni mi padre están en casa- comentó con una sonrisa triste, y agregó -Rika san iba a quedarse a hacerme compañía esta noche, pero debió de tener problemas con su familia, porque me envió un mensaje diciendo que no podría venir.

- ¿Tus padres no están?- la miró de reojo con algo de alarma - Estuviste sola todo este tiempo... ¿Como yo no estaba al tanto de eso?

- Mis padres fueron a América por asuntos de trabajo, mi hermano iba a ocuparse de mí pero hace unos cuantos días que está en casa de su novia...- se encogió de hombros y agregó sin pensar -¿Cómo iba a decírtelo? Apenas nos hemos visto desde que transferiste tu cuenta a GGO...

Aquello hizo que Kazuto se sintiera muy culpable. Era cierto que desde que estaba cumpliendo lo que Kikuoka le había pedido, apenas había tenido tiempo para ella. No lo había hecho adrede por supuesto, era un defecto que tenía el emocionarse tanto con algo que tuviera que ver con un juego nuevo, que se olvidaba del mundo que lo rodeaba. Miró de soslayo el delicado perfil de la chica y se mordió el labio, de pronto se sintió a miles de kilómetros de ella, pese a que aún estaban tomados de las manos.

- Lo siento- murmuró por fin, sin embargo el decir eso no hizo que se sintiera menos culpable.

- No tienes que disculparte- rió nerviosamente -No es tu culpa que mis padres se fueran.

- Pero si es mi culpa que estuvieras sola- declaró firmemente -Debiste decírmelo.

Asuna miró sus botas mientras seguían caminando, retuvo el _'¿Cuándo iba a decírtelo?' _que subió a su garganta, pero aplacó todo razonamiento y encogió levemente los hombros.

- ¿Tienes frío?

- ¿Ah? No. Solo pienso que se hará muy tarde para que regreses.

- ¿Ya estás echándome? ¿No eras tú la que hace un momento decía que no nos veíamos lo suficiente?

Asuna infló las mejillas y se mantuvo en silencio. De pronto pareció recordar algo muy vergonzoso, porque sus mejillas se encendieron, y soltando la mano de Kazuto le propinó un golpe en el brazo a puño cerrado. Vale decir que a él le dolió porque soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa.

- ¡Oi, que diablos te pasa!

- ¡Acabo de recordar lo que le dijiste a Aki san!

- ¿Y que le dije? La veo constantemente, tienes que ser más especifica...

Eso hizo que recibiera una nueva lluvia de golpes, obviamente aquí como en el mundo virtual Asuna tenía una _fuerza _descomunal_._

- Cuando ella dijo que yo era la envidia de toda la escuela...

- ¿...Sí...?

Se sonrojó aún más si eso fuera posible -T-tú dijiste que... dijiste que era al revés...

Él se puso serio -Pues claro, ¿crees que soy ciego y no me doy cuenta de como te miran _todos_? Los del curso superior no te quitan los ojos de encima...

- E-eso no es cierto...

- ...Y encabezas el ranking de popularidad como la chica más linda de la escuela...

- ¡Exageras!

- Mhm... quizás sea cierto- dijo pensativo -Mi avatar de Kirito en GGO es mucho más _linda_ que tú.

- ¿Q-q-qué...?

- Ah Asuna ¡Es broma! ¡Es broma...!- se apresuró a replicar a modo de defensa -¡Por supuesto que tú eres más bonita y por eso media escuela me tiene envidia...!

- Estúpido -murmuró ella bajo su aliento, escondiendo su mano en el bolsillo cuando él quiso tomarla. Deliberadamente puso distancia entre ambos, alzando la barbilla en un gesto altivo y acomodando sus labios en un mohín fastidioso.

- No entiendo porque hablamos de esto...- resopló haciendo un puchero, ofendido por su desaire.

- ¡Porque también le dijiste a Aki san que yo era _celosa_...!

- ¿Y eso se supone que _no _es cierto?

- ¡Kirito kun!

Cuando usaba _ese _tono de voz sabía que se encontraba en serios problemas, así que automáticamente alzó ambas manos frente a ella en su conocido pedido de disculpas _'¡Perdón, perdón...!'_, olvidando que llevaba su adorado vehículo a un lado, el cual casi cayó al no tener el soporte necesario que lo mantuviera estable.

El falso malhumor de la chica se esfumó tan rápido como hubo aparecido, deteniéndose en el camino para reírse levemente antes, de soltar una abrupta carcajada y doblarse en dos, viendo a su consternado novio que se dividía entre verla a ella o a su motocicleta.

- Baka...- murmuró con esa voz tierna que solo se reservaba para él, antes de pegar un gracioso salto y colgarse de su brazo libre, pegándose por completo al calor de su cuerpo.

Kazuto suspiró con cierto alivio, apoyando su mejilla contra el cabello suave que le cosquilleó la nariz. Y se mantuvieron así juntos, caminando lo poco del trayecto que les quedaba.

- Ya casi llegamos- susurró Asuna cuando estaban a mitad de cuadra, y la conocida fachada de su hogar se hizo visible. Se despegó de su novio -Gracias por acompañarme- asintió aferrando su mano en tanto se inclinaba en un corto saludo.

Él le devolvió el gesto manteniéndose imperturbable y mirándola fijamente.

- ¿Que?

Kazuto dejó escapar un suspiro ahogado, ¿Porque siempre que debían despedirse pasaba lo mismo? Tres años de conocerse y aún actuaban con cierta timidez el uno con el otro. Ni hablar cuando se encontraban rodeados de los demás miembros del grupo...

Sin embargo había cosas que no se podían evitar...

Tras varios segundos de vacilación él tomó la iniciativa y de un movimiento suave acercó a la chica haciendo _muy_ obvia su intención, ella en respuesta se dejó alcanzar y ofreció sus labios con timidez en un beso casto, que cualquier muchacha de clase alta daría frente a la casa de sus padres. De pronto la caricia escaló en intensidad conforme los puños de Asuna se aferraban a su chaqueta en abandono, y la mano invasiva de Kazuto la ceñía de la cintura en un intento de hacer más íntimo aquel beso que ya de por si era bastante intenso.

Lentamente se separaron, conservando la cercanía estrecha, y el calor que coloreaba sus mejillas.

- ¿Asuna?

- ¿Mhm...?

- Esta noche quiero quedarme contigo...

Ella lo miró con expresión incierta: _Dèja vú_. Y así como esa vez que sucediera en el piso 55 del viejo Aincrad, sintió la sangre amontonándose en sus mejillas, exponiendo su bochorno. Pero contando con esa previa situación como experiencia, ahora se suponía que _sí _entendía a lo que el joven iba con su planteamiento. Y esta vez se ocuparía de no malentender nada.

- Esta bien- asintió con un gesto alegre -Además tu mejilla necesita que la curen...

Aunque claro a juzgar por la sonrisa nerviosa que jugueteaba en el rostro de Kazuto, era evidente que esta vez su pedido de _'Esta noche quiero quedarme contigo'_ iba en serio, y que la frase delataba lo que uno lógicamente comprendía (aunque Asuna no lo entendió hasta mucho después... cuando tuvo el placer de dormirse y despertarse entre sus brazos), por eso luego de su ingenua respuesta (y así como ocurrió en _Selmburg_) se encargó de demostrarle a la hermosa muchacha cuan errónea había sido su suposición.

_Por segunda vez..._

**…-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...**

Esa noche ni Kazuto ni Asuna aparecieron por ALO.

…-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

_Nota:_

_Segundo fic de SAO!_

_La verdad esta idea nació luego de ver el capitulo 12 y 13 respectivamente del anime, donde mi hambrienta mente de KiriAsu imaginó como podría ser el despertar de Kirito en el hospital... (no sé ustedes pero yo hubiera querido ver que se dijeron Kirito y Asuna, y fue por eso que mi mente creo esto) jajajaja_

_No se sintieron defraudados cuando (tras el ultimo capitulo -el 14 del anime-) Kazuto presentó a Asuna como su amiga frente a Sinon? me decepcionó! Luego de tantos hints románticos en la primera temporada, GGO me ha dejado hambrienta de situaciones de esa índole u.u No se que hayan querido mostrar los escritores al transmitir eso, pero me ha dejado bastante disconforme... (Sobretodo cuando en las Novelas Ligeras no pasa así, pero aquí es como si quisieran ocultar la relación que se desvivieron en resaltar en la primera temporada)_

_En fin, espero les haya gustado mi pequeño fic!_

_Sumi Chan._


End file.
